


You Drive Me Crazy

by animechick725



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hatori X OC, Lemon, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for friend. Hatori X OC one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatKuraMaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKuraMaru/gifts).



> This is something small that I whipped up for NatKuraMaru. Her birthday is in a few days and I wanted to give her something that I knew for a fact would make her happy. So this is a little song fic for her. I do not own Fruits Basket just my Ocs. Don’t own the song either.

You Drive Me Crazy

A Hatori X OC One shot

Happy Birthday Nat!

Let’s put it like this. Nat and Hatori have known eachother awhile. They pretty much know everything about eachother at this point.

Well one knows more about one than the other but the other is also a doctor so he knows a good amount too.

And after this, everyone is going to be dubbing him as the ‘Love Doctor’. 

Nat and Hatori haven’t been seeing each other long but they’ve known each other for a long time so it’s okay. They deeply care for each other already and who can blame them? She’s beautiful and goofy and often brings a smile to his face. His broad shoulders and his alluring voice that makes her and any fangirl weak in the knees is just something that is so desired to have. 

How did this courtship start you may ask? A desire to help. A desire to make Hatori happy made love between the two blossom. It’s a beautiful love that anyone can be envious of.   
The love and devotion and dedication between these two was just unreal.

“Hey Hari..” She coughed into the phone and she tried to hide back her sniffles from her doting doctor lover. He sighed knowing what the cough and the sound of her cute soft sniffles meant. 

Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin'. What can I do?  
Baby, you spin me around  
The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground

“Nat...are you taking your allergy medication like I told you too?” He said with his normal tone but at the moment it had a more worried sound to it and this was something only Nat saw. 

“Yes Hari…” She coughed a few times. “I just don’t feel well so I think I’m going to stay home tonight.” She sneezed a few times and he sighed in frustration. 

“Nat…you rest. I’ll be there soon.” He said and he hung up before she could voice that he didn’t need to. She smiled softly to herself knowing her favorite doctor was coming to take care of her and she couldn’t help but have a soft blush on her face. She knew this would happen and in fact she had planned for it. She loved having Hatori with her and doting on her in every way possible. Her blush deepened however when she thought of other ways her doctor liked to take care of her. But could you blame her, his hair, those eyes, those lips, his broad shoulders and strong arms. The happy trail that went from his chest down his abdomen that lead to something that would make her quiver with desire. 

She didn’t have to wait much longer for Hatori because after another episode of Noragami he was knocking on her apartment door. She wrapped herself in her turquoise fleece blanket and stood up from her bed and walked to the door wondering why she hadn’t given him a key yet. When she opened the door she was met by his usual stern gaze but she still couldn’t help but smile and lean up to give him a kiss but he stopped her with his two fingers on her lips.

“Not while you are sick. Now come.” He said and walked around her and into her kitchen. She huffed and sighed and went to sit on her couch.

“Hari, it’s just allergies…”

“Nathalya it is not just allergies now relax.” She could hear the whistle of the tea kettle and soon after he brought in a tray for her of tea and soup.

Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see

Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before

“Hari…you didn’t have to do this for me.” She smiled sweetly and he had a soft smile that always sent butterflies through her stomach. He handed her the spoon and she slowly lifted a spoonful of soup and blew on it as she brought it to her lips before slowly sipping it.

“It’s so good Hari thank you.” She smiled and his lips twitched upwards into another smile. She was the only one that could make him happy this way. The only one that could actually make him nervous. The only one who could make him have a deep love and devotion for someone like this. He watched her quietly eat and he saw the color slowly come back to her cheeks as she sipped the tea as well.

“The tea has healing properties and medicine to make you stronger and to make you feel better.” He said softly and she nodded and took another sip.

“it’s perfect Hari thank you.” She smiled and he leaned into give her a small kiss on the cheek and he could feel her cheeks heat up and he saw they were a soft pink as he pulled away. She slowly came closer to him and came to sit in his lap and she laid her head on his chest. He had a soft smile and while he knew he shouldn’t for risk of getting himself sick he wrapped his arms around her and held her there with him.

Anyone who saw them could easily tell how happy they were together. She was the first one he got to hold after the curse broke and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He was slowly falling for her and she had already fallen. She looked up at him with a love in her soft eyes.

“Hari…can we take another bath together?” She whispered and he sighed knowing he shouldn’t since she was sick but he lifted her in his arms anyway and carried her to the bathroom. Once in there they both stripped down and Hatori started a bubble bath and he got in and had Nat sit in his lap. He rubbed up and down her arms and her shoulders hoping to have her relax. She closed her eyes and smiled loving the feeling of his hands on her on skin. She laid her head back on his strong chest and he wrapped his arms around her lower abdomen and he kissed her softly on her neck and shoulders.

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oh... crazy,  
But it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

“Watashi No Ai…” He whispered into her ears and she turned her head to face him and he kissed her softly. His lips were soft and his soft stubble tickled around her lips as she deepened the kiss. She turned her body completely as she straddled him in the tub. 

Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue,  
That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you

Lovin' you means so much more.  
More than anything I ever felt before

“Hatori…” She said softly against her lips as she readied herself for their love making session. He slowly inserted his hardened member into her heat and he held her waist and slowly moved her up and down their lips never leaving eachother not even for a moment. He was always better at showing his love with actions rather than with words but he always made sure to get his point across. He wanted her to be as happy as she made him. The only one who ever truly understood him. She moved his hair to the side and kissed his scarred eye as she slowly moved her hips. The sound of the water softly splashing against the side of the tub seemed to be drowned out by their love making and just staring into eachothers eyes whispering sweet nothings to one another. 

“You drive me crazy…I love you…” She whispered as she kissed him again and their lovemaking came to an end as they climaxed together in a heated and loving passion. 

Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night


End file.
